


my beautiful girlfriend

by marinetteluka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinetteluka/pseuds/marinetteluka
Summary: | after oblivio |» where our lovesick adrien takes a few pictures of marinette aka his Girlfriend™ during the attack because he already have a lot of photos of her in his phone so why not???? or where adrien finds a few pictures of marinette in the album he has to ladybug pics only™ and is very confused about why the album's name is now “my beautiful girlfriend” instead of “my beautiful lady” «





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Before we begin I wanna thank you for reading! Besides, that's the first time I write something in English, I'm not fluent and I used my phone so there will be mistakes! I'm sorry for that, I'd love if you could help me correct them, so other people can enjoy this story as well! Please be nice with me! I hope you enjoy!!

“Can you believe it Plagg? We really kissed! On the mouth! And look at our hands we look so in love!! What did I do to make her fall for me Plagg?” Adrien sighed with a lovesick expression on his face looking at his computer.

“I don't know kid!” answered Plagg, filling his mouth with more camembert. _I wonder if you told your true identities to each other, that'd explain this kiss._ But he couldn't tell Adrien that, not if he cared about his life, because Tikki would definitely kill him. “Maybe you gave her some camembert! This would definitely make me kiss you, doesn't matter how gross it is!”

Adrien laughed. You can always count on Plagg to lighten the mood. But actually he was confused. He was frustrated, of course, because he didn't remember anything that happened during the attack, and God how he wished he could remember something! Anything that would give him a clue about how he made ladybug fall for him and how he could do that again! But at the same time, he was happy. Not only because he now knew that ladybug could love him, but because… there was no explanation actually, he was happy, period. He felt calm and complete, he may not remember a thing about today, but he _felt_ a lot of things. His brain had failed him but his heart didn't. He knew deep in his heart that ladybug and him were meant to be, they are soulmates, and today was a proof of that.

“You know what, Plagg? It's fine. I fell for her twice, and she fell for me for the first time today, I can make it happen again. I hope.”

“Oh boy, you've got no idea” murmured Plagg.

“What did you say?” asked Adrien picking his phone. It had died during the day and he only got the chance to charge it now at home.

“Nothing, I was thinking out loud about cheese!” the little kwami fled to his makeshift bed. “I'm tired now, so I'm going to sleep don't wake me up unless it's the end of the world!” Adrien chuckled and agreed while turning his phone on.

He couldn't wait to save the picture of their kiss on his phone. He had an album exclusive for ladybug's photos, Plagg always made fun of him because of that but he didn't mind. He opened the ladyblog's site and downloaded the picture, so he could save it on his gallery. 

Adrien opened the app and froze in confusion. The album's name was changed, it used to be “my beautiful lady”, yes really cheesy, but now it was “my beautiful girlfriend”! What by the Lord's name had happened today??

He clicked on the album, now feeling kinda sad that he didn't remember anything and gasped. His phone was full of photos of Marinette! On his ladybug's album! WHAT. WAS. GOING. ON?!

Adrien opened the first photo. Marinette was talking on her phone with someone standing by a “ladybug and chat noir: the movie” poster. She seemed worried but also confident, such a strange look on his oh-always-so-shy friend, but it fit her, she looked amazing when she was confident, it made sense that he wanted to capture this rare moment. He slipped to the next photo, she was smiling and looking to something or someone he couldn't see, her hands on her waist and again, she looked confident and beautiful! And then he saw, behind her, reflecting on the glass, a black dot with cat ears and a tiny tail. Plagg. in plain sight! Talking to her. Marinette. Plagg and Marinette. Together. WHAT THE HECK??

Adrien was about to wake Plagg up when the kwami said “Why do you sound so surprised? What’s hap— Is that me right there?” the boy turned around to face his friend. “I think so! I guess she found out about me being chat noir? and look she seems pretty fine with that!”

The kwami stared at the phone, and then at his chosen one, _this is such a mess honestly I'm not paid for this,_ he thought. “Yeah kid, I think so! But why did you took a picture of this moment? Happy to see the two creatures you love the most together?” Plagg teased.

And Adrien blushed. The boy felt his face getting warmer and warmer, but he couldn't for the life of him, explain why. “Don't be silly, Marinette is amazing but she's a friend. And I don't know why I took this photos, I lost my memory just like you did! But there's a few pictures of Marinette here, and it's so weird because is all saved in ‘my beautiful lady’ album, and you know, that album is exclusively to Ladybug's photos!”

 _Oh_ _my god how can you be so smart and so dumb at the same time???_ Plagg was done with this. They literally saw each other everyday all the time, her costume wasn't even that good, _I mean THE PIGTAILS, HELLO???_ But Plagg couldn't intervene. directly at least.

“Oh really? That's so weird! I wonder why you would do such a thing” If sarcasm was a poison Plagg would be the most dangerous creature on Earth right now. But of course, Adrien seemed unaffected.

“I know right?? I don't understand!! And there's more!” Adrien opened another picture. This time it was a selfie, Marinette was sitting on the floor drawing or writing something, and he was by her side, posing with a big smile on his face. He seemed so happy. “Look at this Plagg! Why am I talking pictures of Mariette instead of fighting the akuma with ladybug?” _Not. Enough. Cheese. To. Deal. With. This._ The kwami thought. “Well, maybe you are. But in a different way.” He said as calm as he could.

The next picture was terrible, it was a bit blurry but he could see a flight of stairs, and they were holding hands. “Oh that's just us holding hands, I guess” said Adrien. And as soon as the words came out of his mouth he freezed. Why was he holding hands with Mariette? Why is he blushing? Why Plagg is laughing? “Hey why are you laughing?” asked Adrien. Plagg looked at him shaking his head, “Nevermind kid, where's the next picture?”

The boy opened the next photo, but I wasn't a photo. It was a short video, and it looked like Adrien didn't notice he was recording.  
He could see the ceiling and he heard Mariette's voice.  
_“It's time for action!” And the sounds of footsteps._  
_“Marinette!” exclaimed Adrien. “I wanna fight beside you! If we're a couple then will be stronger… together!”_  
_“But you don't have your kwami or your superpowers! And without your costume the villain would know your true identity!” there was a little silence and the sound of footsteps getting closer. A red hand covered the camera. “But most of all I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. I'm starting to understand how much you mean to me, Adrien.”_ And then the video was over. Probably because the battery had died.

WHAT THE HECK??? OH MY GOD WHAT WAS THAT?! Why did Adrien and Marinette thought they were a couple and MARINETTE WAS LADYBUG???? HOW COULD THAT BE TRUE???  
“Kid, breathe! In and out, come with me, breathe in, that right, now breathe out, good!” said Plagg calmly. Adrien looked horrified.  
“Plagg, Marinette is ladybug!! MARINETTE THE SHY GIRL WHO SITS BEHIND EVERYDAY IS LADYBUG!!!”

Adrien was… He wasn't panicking but he wasn't calm either. Marinette. The smart, sweet, friendly girl who sat behind him everyday was his crime fighting partner. The shy, clumsy girl who loves fashion, and is always late is the confident, smart and kind superhero he saw every other day. It made sense but it also didn't. How could he not see? They were different, but they were the same and—  
“Plagg, I told Marinette she's our everyday ladybug during the hero's day! She must think I'm stupid!” And Plagg laughed. Hard. And out loud.

“That's what you're worried about? You just find out that the girl you love and the girl you have a big crush on but is in denial are the same person, and you're worried that you told Marinette she's ladybug?” Adrien nodded. “You're right. You ARE stupid. How could you not see they're the same? THE PIGTAILS ADRIEN BY GOD'S SAKE” Adrien sighed.

He was thinking about every moment he had spent with Marinette and Ladybug. It was so obvious! Not only because they really look alike, but they acted alike. Yes Marinette was shy, but she was also so smart, sweet, caring and friendly, just like ladybug. She fought for what she believed and loved her friends with all her heart. He was so stupid for not noticing it before.

“But she didn't notice I was Chat Noir either…” Sure, Marinette was shy and usually didn't talk much with him, but still it was him! She saw him everyday at school or fighting against akumatized villains. How could she not notice that Adrien was Chat Noir?

“You do realize that Ladybug never wanted to know who's behind the mask, right? And Chat Noir’s personality has nothing to do with Adrien's” said Plagg touching Adrien's cheek. “I don't think she was looking for you kid, but I'm sure she'll be happy to know that it's been you all along.”

And suddenly he was very calm. Everything made sense, and darn he was happy to know ladybug and Marinette are the same person Marinette had touched his heart, he admired and cared deeply about her. She always meant so much to him, he always felt a need to get closer, to know her better and now I made sense. Now everything felt right. His heart, somehow, knew.

“Do you really think so?” asked Adrien hopefully. They were friends, but sometimes he felt as if she wasn't comfortable around him as she was with everyone else. “I mean, she still acts weird with me, it's better now but…” He loved her, always had, always will. But she didn't felt the same, she had said so herself, as Ladybug and as Marinette. And now he was worried, what did her discomfort—

“We've this talk before, haven't we? You said yourself a thousand times before, Mariette's shy but she's always kind and friendly with you. She already showed she cares about you. Do I have to remember you again, that she have known everyone in her class, but you and Alya, her whole life? It's just natural she feels more comfortable around them.” _This, and the fact that she has a huge crush on you._ “But it doesn't mean, she doesn't like you, to be honest I'm pretty sure she's very fond of you.”

“Gee thanks Plagg! You're right, that must be it” Adrien seemed more excited now. It made sense, she had been nothing but nice with him since his second day at school. And she did show him she cared, she gave him her luck charm after all, he was overthinking.

“I usually am, kid. Don't you forget, as fun as I am, I'm still an immortal being I know a thing or two about the world.”

“And now you sure sound like a wise immortal being, thank you very much Plagg.”  
Embarrassed, the kwami waved his little paws. “Stop, I did nothing kid.”

“Would you mind using you wisdom once more to help me? What should I do now? We fell for each other today, and now I know her true identity, but she doesn't remember! I can't pretend I don't know all of this. What do I do?”

“What do you want to do?” asked Plagg.

“I want to go to her house and tell her everything, tell her what I feel, ask her out and—” Adrien was up now, walking in circles, waving his hands, extremely excited. And then he stop completely. “She likes someone else.” His voice was flat. All excitement now gone. He could he forget? She liked someone else. _But if she loved someone else who did she fell for him today? She didn't remember she loved someone else, Dummy_. Thought Adrien, did that mean he could have a chance if this mysterious guy wasn't on the scenario?

“Oh my God Adrien, I love you kid I really do but I'm about to punch you I SWEAR TO GOD!” Plagg looked too angry for someone so tiny. “ _someone else??_ ARE YOU DUMB?”  
“What do you mean? Why are you screaming with me?”

“Marinette is head over heels with you! And you're literally the last one to know. I promised Tikki I wouldn’t tell you about the ladybug thing, but you found that out by yourself, took you long enough, but still.” Plagg sighed. “But I can't take this, now that you know, I'm not going to pretend anymore. If I decide to wait for you to notice Marinette’s feeling I'll die waiting and I'm IMMORTAL!”

“ouch!” Murmured Adrien.

“It's what you deserve. The poor girl have been trying to let you know for years and you couldn’t see even if she rubbed on your face! I'm surprised she hadn't give up yet. Tho it sure seems she's considering it…”

“What do you mean?” The boys heart started to beat faster, he just found her and she's already giving him up?

“Well, she does seem to be getting closer to Luka...”

“Oh…” Luka? He's nice, quite nice. He's very kind and friendly, and Marinette does seem pretty comfortable and happy around him. But does she _like_ him? “Do you think I'm too late, Plagg?”  
And then a little black dot crushed against his left arm. The boy looked down. His kwami was… Punching him? Adrien laughed. “What are you doing?”

“I said I was about to punch you, I'm a kwami of my word!” Adrien laughed harder. “I just told you she's head of heels with you and you're asking me if it's too late? She's your soulmate as disgustingly cheesy as you. Did you forget that poem you're always reading? It was her! You're so sweet and cute that it makes me want to throw up. Honestly I'm not paid enough to deal with you.”

“You're not paid Plagg!”

“Well I should be! I demand twice more camembert from now on!”

Adrien caught Plagg in his hand, bringing him closer to his heart. “You have a weird way to show your affection, but I'm glad I have you Plagg, I love you too! Now, let me get this straight. All this time, I've been in love with Ladybug, who's Marinette. She rejected Chat Noir because she's in love with me, Adrien, who's Chat Noir. Is that correct?”

“Yes, you're life is a mix of a spanish soap opera and a marvel movie.” Exclaimed the kwami. And the boy laughed desperately.  
“I think you're right! And you and… Tikki? Is that the Ladybug's kwami?” Plagg nodded. “I see, you and Tikki knew but couldn’t tell us, was it as funny too watch as it is to hear all this mess?”

“Absolutely not! It's quite frustrating to be honest with you, watching you two sigh with lovesick expressions and cry over one another because _‘oh she doesn't love me’, ‘oh he doesn't love me’_ when actually you do love each other to death but are too blind to see what's literally RIGHT THERE” Plagg snorted. “Honestly you were made to each other.”

“Do you think so? Do I have your approval?” Asked Adrien teasing him.

“Of course I do! Now, it's still early. Not even 7 pm, are we going to her house? What are you doing about all of this?”

“Well, you're right. It's early. I think we should…” There's a knock on the door. Plagg hides near the shelves and Adrien shouts. “Come in!” Nathalie opens the door.

“Adrien, the dinner is ready. Your father would like your company, will you join him?”  
“Yes, Nathalie. Thank you, I'll join him right now!”  
And he followed her to the dining room.

 

 

His father was already there, waiting for him. Adrien greeted his father and sat down. Gabriel asked a few questions about his son's day and they talking a little before the dinner was served. After that they are in silence.

His father was about to get up and leave when Adrien abruptly said. “Father, I know it's kind of late but… I would really like to go to Marinette's” he bluttered out.

“I see.” said Gabriel. “And why is that?”

“I— I have something to talk— to tell her, actually.” Adrien could feel his face getting warmer and hoped, in vain, he wasn't too red. “And, and I can't wait until tomorrow at school! It's really important and it's not late yet, I'd be home soon, it's really important you see… But it's a secret! I can't tell you and—”

“Marinette… Is she that beautiful friend of yours that you're always talking about? The one that loves fashion?” Inquired Gabriel.  
“Yes, father. That’s her.” Adrien was red and smiling embarrassed. Gabriel almost laughed.

Of course he knew who Marinette Dupain-Cheng was, Adrien was always talking about how smart, talented, kind and sweet she was. Gabriel himself agreed with his son, the girl was really lovely and quite talented. And most important definitely liked his son. Gabriel Agreste could recognize someone in love by just looking at them. After all he had wore that face long enough for that.

So Adrien had finally notice he liked Marinette? Took him long enough. This time Gabriel didn't stop himself from smiling. “Well, if this secret is so important I don't think I can stop you. You should go tell Marinette right now!”

“Really?” Asked Adrien surprised.

“Really.” Agreed his father. “But, with one condition.”

“And what's that father?”

“Don't forget to bring her a flower. You can pick one of your mother's favorite from the garden if you want. That's what I did when I confessed myself to your mother for the first time, I like to think it gave me luck.”

Adrien blushed and smiled. “Is it that obvious?”

“It is. And I wouldn't be surprised if you were the last one to notice, Adrien. Now go pick the flower! I'll ask Nathalie to prepare the rest.”

Adrien ran to the garden while Gabriel explained what was happening to Nathalie. 20 minutes after that, a silver car was parked in front of the best bakery of the city. And Adrien, was about to confess everything to Marinette.

He was calm, everything felt right. And then he opened the door.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's what happened after Adrien decided to tell everything to Marinette and how she reacted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm so glad for your response to 'my beautiful girlfriend'! Thank you for reading, leaving kudos and reviews! It means a lot to me! I had no plans to write another chapter, but you were right! We needed to know what happened next. I'd fun writing and i hope you enjoy reading it! 
> 
> Again, English is NOT my first language, pls let me know if you find any mistakes so I can fix it!

“Can you believe it, Tikki?” growled Marinette. “We really kissed! On the mouth! What was I thinking? How did that happen?” She closed her eyes. It's been almost two hours since Marinette had sat in front of her computer staring at Ladyblog's post about the ‘LadyNoir kiss’. 

 

Tikki was so tired. She loved her chosen one, Marinette was the best Ladybug ever. But she was as oblivious as she was smart. It broke the kwami's heart to see her friend suffering, especially because it was Marinette's choice. 

 

“I don't know, Mari. Maybe you really fell for h—”

 

“NO! There's no way Tikki! I  _ love  _ Adrien! With memories or not! I could never fall in love with someone else.”

 

_ Well, you're not wrong.  _ Thought Tikki.  _ You hadn't fell for someone else, you just fell for him again.  _

 

“Never say never, Marinette. Tomorrow's a mystery.” The kwami got closer to her friend, touching the girl's face with her tiny hands. “You did nothing wrong, darling. There's no need to—” Tikki stopped mid-sentence. Plagg stood at the window waving his little arms at her. 

 

“But  _ how _ ?!” Marinette closed her eyes, running her hand through her face. “I don't understand, I love Chat Noir but not like that…” Tikki tuned her out. 

 

Marinette was too distracted with her thoughts to notice Tikki flying to the window. 

 

“What are you doing here? What's wrong? What happened?” She whispered. 

 

“Everything's fine, great actually! But we need to talk, and we have 15 minutes at best, can we going to the balcony?” said Plagg, eyeing Marinette. 

 

“Sure, don't worry about her! She's been like that for hours, she won't even notice I'm gone.” 

 

Marinette was still mumbling to herself when both kwamis flew to the balcony. Plagg didn't have time to lose. Adrien had told him his plan while he was getting ready and the kwami knew he had to explain everything to Tikki before he arrived. 

 

“Well, long story short, Adrien has an album in his phone exclusively for Ladybug's pictures. It's called ‘my beautiful lady’” Plagg made a funny expression. “Ugh he's so cheesy it's disgusting I know!” 

 

Tikki laughed. “It's fine, my girl has an album full of Adrien photos too! they really are made for each other.” 

 

“Why am I not surprised? Anyway, today he opened this album to save the photo of their kiss but, there were pictures of Marinette there! And the name was now ‘my beautiful girlfriend’. I was surprised and thought he would put two and two together, but you know my kid, he's as oblivious as he's sweet. It seems that they detransformed together and without their memories they must've assumed they were a couple…” And then Plagg told her everything and Tikki listened quietly. 

 

“I see,” she said. “You did right, Plagg. If he already knew about her true identity then there were no reason to hide her feelings.” 

 

“Are you sure about that, sugar cube? You don't seem too happy about it.”

 

“Oh no, I am! I just can't picture Marinette’s reaction and it concerns me. But she loves him, as Adrien and as Chat Noir too, doesn't matter how much she denies it. I hope they can deal with this.”

 

“They can, there's no need to worry. They're made for each other, they'll be fine Tikki!” Plagg smiled to her. “We're going to be sick of them in no time! They'll be disgustingly in love, it will be wonderful and awful, you'll see!”

 

They both laughed. They missed each other, and now they could be together again as much as they wanted. It would be perfect. 

  
  


Marinette didn't notice when Tikki disappeared. She was too busy overthinking. She also didn't paid attention when her mother yelled that her friend was coming up, nor did she notice when someone walked in and stood behind her. All she could think about was the picture on her screen. Ladybug and Chat Noir, holding hands and kissing. 

 

_ How did that happen? _ The girl thought.  _ How could she fall in love with anyone but Adrien?  _ Because there was no mistake, her expression gave it away. That Ladybug  _ loved _ that Chat Noir. But  _ this _ Ladybug also loved Chat, but as a friend. She could never fall for him, her heart already belong to someone else.  _ Or so I thought? Maybe I’m wrong, what happened today??  _

 

“This is a beautiful photo, don't you think?” Adrien asked. 

 

Marinette turned around. Adrien was right there, behind her. She mentally thanked Tikki for convincing her to throw away all her pictures and posters of him, or else he would be freaking out now. 

 

There were a million things Marinette wanted to ask, but “Adrien! What are you doing here?” Was what she said. 

 

Somehow she was calm. Or as calm as you can be when the guy you like show up unexpectedly at your bedroom. 

 

“I'm so sorry I showed up without being invited, or asking! But I really needed to talk to you, and I couldn't wait until tomorrow, I hope you can forgive me!” Adrien said. He was nervous and blushing, she noticed. 

 

“It's fine,” she said. “What’s wrong? What happened? Are you alright?”

 

“I'm fine! Nothing happened!” He assured her. “Actually, something did happen. But it was a great thing, an amazing thing! The best thing that could ever had happened to me, to be honest.”

 

Marinette was confused. Adrien seemed quite nervous and eager. Nothing like his usual self. “And what was it? And why is it so important that you  _ have _ to tell me?”

 

The boy sighed. “It's a long story. But first, these are for you” and he offered the bouquet he was holding and blushed deeply. 

 

_ Oh, was it there all along? I didn't notice it.  _ Marinette thought. She accepted the beautiful flowers but didn't know what to think. Adrien was red like a tomato, but most importantly,  _ WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?? WHY DID HE GIVE ME FLOWERS WHAT’S GOING ON???  _

 

“Thank you, Adrien. Umm… It's lovely!” She said. “Now please, sit down! Tell me what's going on.”

 

Adrien took a deep breath. “Can we talk at the balcony? I need a bit of fresh air.” He laughed nervously. He was more nervous than he had anticipated. She could have a thousand different reactions to what he was about to tell her. He should’ve thought better about this. She surely noticed he was acting weird but said nothing. 

 

They climbed to the balcony and sat there. He remembered being there before. When Ladybug hadn't shown up for the dinner he had planned. He remembered opening his heart to Marinette and listening to her. God he  _ really _ was blind. 

 

“Adrien?!” Marinette called for the third time. “Are you sure everything is alright?”

 

“Yes, I'm so sorry.” Adrien looked at her. She looked worried. She probably thought he was insane. 

 

“I don't know how to start this…” he closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to slow down his heart, it was beating so fast.  _ You've opened up to her several times before. You can do this!  _ He thought. 

 

“I've never been to a school before. I was homeschooled, I told you that before, right?” She nodded. “Great. What I didn't told you, is that you were the first person I felt I had befriended there. Do you remember the second day I was at school? It rained. I told you what had really happened with your chair and—”

 

“You lend me your umbrella.” Marinette smiled. Of course she remembered. “Yes, I do remember.”

 

Adrien smiled too, he couldn't help.  “ _ Someone _ asked me who you were and I said ‘a friend’. I know it seems silly but it was a huge thing for me.”

 

His heart was beating so fast he wondered if she could hear it. Her expression gave nothing away.

 

“You’ve been quite important for me since then. I wanted to get closer so bad but my social skills are terrible and you always seemed so uncomfortable around me. At first I thought you hadn't forgive me or you just didn't like me because I was the only one you never talked with.” He looked at her again. She was blushing. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Adrien! I had no idea you had that impression, that's not it, I—” she tried to explain herself. The boy dismissed her explanations with asmile and a shake of his hand. 

 

“I know, it's fine Mari. Please let me finish or I'll lose my courage.” he sighed. “That's what I thought at first, but then I found out you were shy and that you’ve known the entire class, but me and Alya, your whole life. It made sense! You and Alya became friends at the first sight, but I was the guy you didn't know, and there were no reason for you to want to change that.”

 

“Adrien, I—”

 

“I really need you to promise me you'll let me finish, Mari or else I don't think I can do this the right way. I swear it'll make sense in the end!”

 

Marinette sighed and nodded. If he needed to finish his monologue, she wouldn't deny him that. 

 

“The thing is, you were nothing but amazing to me Mari. You were always there, for me and everyone, actually. I admire you, I always had and always will! Everything you do mesmerizes me, every time I think there's no way you can surprise me anymore, you prove me wrong.” He didn't know if he was thinking about Ladybug or Marinette, they were both amazing, and thank God, the same person. 

 

“The way you stand up for the people you love. The way you fight for what you believe. The way you're passionate about everything. How you're always there when someone needs you. How you  _ care _ about the others. Your intelligence, Marinette you're so damn smart! You're so talented and you've the most beautiful soul and the most pure heart I've ever known. And damn I saw that everyday and I still didn't notice.”

 

He held his breath and then released it.  _ She doesn't know,  _ he remembered himself.  _ Slow down or she's not going to understand you.  _

 

“I always cared about you, Marinette. A lot. You were always so special to me, you always made everything brighter, did you know that every time you get in a room it lights up? It does. You’re like the sun. Bright, happy, warm and full of light.” Adrien could almost hear Plagg saying he was disgustingly cheesy, and the kwami was right, he really was, he hoped Marinette didn't mind it. 

 

“The truth is, now, I'm pretty sure I've been falling in love with you since that rainy day. And I have just falling deeper and deeper everyday. It's impossible to know and not love you. I was just too dumb to notice.” He blushed. And looked at her. He laughed before he could help it.  

 

Marinette's face was so red it was starting to get purple. Her mouth was open and her eyes were bigger than he thought was humanly possible. He held her hand and squeezed it. 

 

“And the reason I couldn't understand my feelings, the reason I thought I saw you just as a friend,” he laughed and ran his free hand through his hair. “Is that I was to busy being desperately in love with you.” He was looking at her, and he saw when her face assumed a confused look. He smiled. 

 

“I— I don't think I—” she stammered. “You're not making sense, Adrien.” 

 

He giggled. “You're right, I'm sorry. Let me explain what I mean.”

 

He squeezed her hand. “I couldn't notice I was in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng, because I was to busy being in love with Ladybug.” 

 

Marinette took her hand away and got up with a horrified expression on her face. 

 

“I don't know what you're talking about,” she laughed nervously. “You're insane! I—” 

 

“You are Ladybug. Please, don't try to lie to me, it's not like you, Mari. But don't worry, your secret is safe with me!” He got up and got closer to her, taking both of her hands in his. “I am so sorry I found that out this way. I wished you could've told me when you were ready, I know how much keeping our identities a secret meant for you. But I am  _ not  _ sorry that I found out.” He brought her hands to his heart, so she could feel how it reacted to her. 

 

“And I can't put in word how happy I am that's you. I should've known, no one could be so smart, loving and strong like you. Of course the girl who's our everyday hero would be our everyday superhero.” 

 

“ _ Our  _ identities?” Marinette blurted out. 

 

Adrien smiled mischievously and brought her hand to his lips, lightly kissing her knuckles. 

 

“Oh c'mon M’Lady! All those years fighting side by side and you can't recognize your old friend?”

 

Marinette gasped. Her lovely face went completely white. 

 

“You— You're Chat Noir?” 

 

“The one and only, Bugaboo.” He was staring at her, trying to figure out what she was thinking. 

 

“Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir.” She murmured. 

 

“And Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Ladybug.” He completed. 

 

“I can't believe that. You and Chat Noir are— no way!” She laughed nervously. 

 

He sighed. Of course she wouldn't accept it as easily as he did. Marinette was exactly like Ladybug. Adrien and Chat Noir were completely opposites. 

 

“But it is true!” He showed her his ring. “I can transform myself in front of you if you want me to, though I must tell you, I've got no idea where Plagg's hiding himself.”

 

“I'm here!” Yelled Plagg. And both kwamis showed up.

 

“We were listening, and we're deeply sorry for it,” said Tikki. 

 

“But we've been watching this Marvel's soap opera from day one, and we  _ needed _ to see how it would end up like.” Finish Plagg. 

 

Marinette laughed. It was true, Adrien really was Chat Noir. Who'd have thought? 

 

“We weren't officially introduced before. I am Tikki, Ladybug's kwami! It's absolutely lovely to finally meet you.” 

 

“Hello Tikki, I'm Adrien. The Chat Noir's miraculous holder. I'm glad to finally meet you too, I've heard amazing things about you.” Said Adrien. He turned to face Marinette again. “I understand that you and Plagg already know each other?” 

 

“Yes, Kid! We've met when you  _ ‘lost’ _ your ring!” 

 

“That's right! Plagg helped us, we couldn't have won without him. It's great to see you again, Plagg!” Marinette smiled you him. 

 

Marinette never thought about how would it be when she found out who Chat Noir was behind the mask, truth be told, she never thought she would find it out. And now she knew it had been Adrien all along. Surprisingly she was calm, she couldn't have chosen someone better to be her partner. 

 

“I am so glad it is you, Adrien.” she smiled at him. “I could never, ever chose someone better to be Chat Noir. I never thought much about this moment, but even if i had, It could never be better than this.” 

 

Adrien's smile grew wider. His heart was racing, he was wonderstruck. This was definitely one of the best moments of his life. 

 

“I have so many questions!” Marinette said. “How did you find out?” 

 

“Oh, blame my hopeless romantic heart.” He said. The truth was, he was afraid she would think he was weird for having an album full of photos of her in his phone. 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Umm… I— you see… I—” he ran his hand through his hair nervously. 

 

“He has an album in his phone full of pictures of Ladybug. It's called ‘my beautiful lady’, today when he was about to save the photo of your kiss there, he notice it was full of pictures of you, as Marinette I mean, and the album's name was now ‘my beautiful girlfriend’.  As it seems, after you lost your memories because of Oblivio, you two dorks thought you were a couple. You're smarter without memories, don't you think? But he didn't put two and two together! Poor kid thought you were helping him and Ladybug! How he didn't notice it before? I don't know! One would think it's quite obvious, _ THE PIGTAILS  _ you know? But not my kid! If he hadn't recorded a video by accident were it shows you're Ladybug he wouldn't have a clue!! But he's a good kid, you wouldn't give up on him just because he's oblivious, right? After all you two love each other so m—”

 

Marinette burst in laughter. 

 

“PLAGG! I think that's enough, you really didn't have to—” Adrien was blushing violently. You can always count on Plagg to say things in the most embarrassing way. Good God! Marinette didn't say a thing about liking him and—

 

“He's right, you know.” Marinette said blushing. 

 

“Who's right? About what?” Adrien asked incapable of hiding his eagerness. 

 

“Plagg. I do love you, and I don't mind if you're oblivious.”

 

“You do?” Adrien’s heart was about to explode. 

 

Marinette smiled and nodded.

 

“I'm not as good with words as you are. But yes, I love you! I'm in love with you, Adrien Agreste and I'm in love with you, Chat Noir. I am in love with you since that rainy day and I'm in love with you since our first fight together. I'm sorry if I couldn't see it before, but just like you, I was to busy loving you to notice that I was in love with you. This is so weird!” She laughed. “But it feels so good. I feel like I'm the luckiest person in the world. My best friend, my partner and the guy I've been hopelessly in love with are the same person. What are the chances?”

 

“And still, here we are.” whispered Adrien. His eyes full of happy tears. 

 

“Here we are.” she whispered back. 

 

They had got closer and closer, and now they were inches apart. They were smiling with everything they were, and even Tikki and Plagg knew it was time to leave them alone. 

 

Adrien hugged Marinette’s waist with one hand and entwined his other hand's fingers with one of her hands. Marinette put her free hand around his neck. 

 

“Now, with your permission M'Lady, I'd love to finally have a kiss you and remember it.”

 

She laughed and touched his face. “As long as this is the first of many, many more.”

 

“Your wish is my command.”

 

And right there, as the moon was raising in the Paris’ sky, they had the first of many, many memorable kisses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Was it what you were expecting? Please let me know! If you found any mistakes please let me know so I can fix it. Thank you for reading! It means a lot! I intend to keep writing, I hope I can see you in another story! See ya!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! What do you think? Did you liked it? Do you want more? Please let me know!! And if you noticed any grammar/spelling mistakes pls let me know so I can fix it! It would mean a lot to me! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
